A Lion Cub's Returning Past
by SpiritualLoneWolf XIII
Summary: One night Kovu began having vivid nightmares about his terrible past. But what if, his nightmares are vision warnings of what's soon to come. Rating T for language, and violence. OCxOC pairing (Possible pairing of KFP charaters) Not my greatest summary I know. It sounds better inside though, please read and review but please no flames.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** **I don't own KFP, it is only ownd by Dreamworks. I do own my OCs such as Takami, Ryo, Skyler, Layla, Kovu and the others. No flames but please leave a comment review ****below. I love seeing you guys and gals support. Phew, with that out of the way let me roll up my sleeves and get to work. Grab your favorite drink, Sit back in your favorite chair and enjoy the story. ^_^**

**A Lion Cub's Returning Past**

**Ch. 1 Memory of the past and the lesson**

It's been almost a month since the of battle between Yunxu and her pride, as well as taking her down taking her and her pride to Chor Gom Prison. Over time new people began to show up in the valley.

On a cold and murky night in the home of two adopted brown lion and tiger cubs, Kovu and Borko were resting in the separate beds. Borko was sleeping peaceful in his bed, curled up in his covers lightly snoring. However, Kovu wasn't sleeping so peaceful. With unsheathed claws and clutching his covers, he tossing and turned in his bed restlessly.

**(Dreamscape)**

Exiting a mountain pass, two same aged identical male and female brown lion cubs were hastily running hand in hand through the bamboo forest, fleeing. They knew that they were being followed by many, especially a certain someone. They're abusive mother. Hearing her roaring and shouting their names from a distance, they knew it would be a bad idea to stop. So they continued to run, faster than they knew they could. Within the forest the lion cubs were crossing through ditches in the forest.

Making a wrong step the female lion cub tripped and fell into a trench. Not only that, she sprained her ankle on the way down. She let out painful shirk while braced her ankle. She looks up and sees her brother standing above her.

"Just go." She whimpered.

"No, I'm not leaving you here. We go together. " He said trying to pull her back up on her feet, but she just fell back down in pain of her sprain.

"It's too late for me. Just go, before she catches you too. I'll be fine, just run... Kovu." She indicated. Heeding his stubborn sister's words, he stood up and ran into some bushes not far from her. He heard another angry feminine shout and stayed low to the ground inside. He watched as the pride of mountain lion and their mother circle around and forcefully grabbed her by the collar of her neck and dragged her back.

**(Dream End)**

"Kora!" Kovu shouted shooting himself upward in his bed, then panting heavily in cold sweat. The cub tightens his grip on the covers and lowered his head trying to calm himself done. To his side on a separate bed, the younger tiger awoke from his slumber and rubbed his tired eyes.

"Kovu, what wrong, and who's Kora?" Borko mumbled turning to his lion brother. Kovu turned to the side face his brother. He didn't want him to worry so he said, "Nothing, and no one. Just a bad dream, that's all. We should get back to sleep for tomorrow." Kovu suggested.

Both cubs then went back to bed that night. After a few more minutes Borko woke up again and saw Kovu mumbling, as well uncontrollably tossing and turning. He then knew there was more than a nightmare going on in his dreamscape. Knowing that his lion brother wouldn't give him an honest answer, he decided to ask him about it later.

**The Next Morning**

The next morning on a bright and shining day, Kovu was walking along the streets of the Valley of Peace alone. With both paws in his pockets and with his head down, looking into the ground, he couldn't help but play back the events from two years ago.

_'If only, I wasn't so pathetic. If only, I was as brave as I am to this day, she would've been here with at this moment. Kora, I'm sorry. I was too weak' Kovu_ painfully thought, shedding a tear from his eyes.

"Kovu?" A soft voice was heard from nearby. Kovu turned around and sees Kaila the white tigress cub, his best female friend, as well as Takami's younger sister.

"Hi Kaila." Kovu answered softly.

"So, where are you going today?" She asked curiously. "I'm going to the palace today to train with Takami." He answered the hidden tear from his eyes and exposed a false smile.

"Do, you mind if I join you? My mom's at work at Mr. Ping's place today." She asked happily. Kovu placed his paws back into his pockets and nodded. The two cub felines moved onward along the path to the palace steps.

**The Jade Palace**

In the Jade Palace, young in-training Takami was exiting out of the bathhouse wear only a towel around his waist revealing his stripped chest. The fiery tiger then walked through the halls to his room to get his clothes, until he runs into Skyler. Bumping into her longtime friend, she couldn't help but stare at his hidden built upper features.

"Oh, sorry Sky." Takami apologized holding up his towel around his waist. The five foot tall fox snapped out of gaze and said, "N-No problem. Good morning TK." she greeted.

"Morning, where's Ryo?" Takami asked with his unintentional pretty boy smile.

"He's teaming with Kiba." She answered. Takami then uncovered a surprised expressed hearing her explanation. "Ryo and Kiba working together? Against who?"

"Kaizer, or should I say Master Kaizer. You Wanna come watch?" She offered. "Yeah, this is something I can't miss; I just gotta put on my clothes. Be there in a minute." Takami said pacing to his room.

_'My god, he's no scrawny kid anymore. It's like he chiseled out of a marble. Layla is so lucky, it most come from Master Tigress's insane training.'_

**Jade Palace: Courtyard**

Outside in the courtyard in front of the Training hall, Ryo and Kiba are challenging the new Master, Kaizer. Both black and white canines circle around the weapon skilled white tiger, waiting for the right moment to strike. With eyes closed aware that not only that the two canines were circling him, but Master Shifu and the Five and Po were watching silently on the step of the palace.

In both hands were his hand to hand weapons "The brass knuckle blades", and other weapons hidden. Soon Takami and Skyler join the Five and Shifu to witness the battle. Takami spotted layla and patted her back attempting to gain her attention, which worked as turned around and granted a loving smile.

Ryo rushed in first to attack with his bare fist for a straight punch. Kaizer blocked grabbed his arms and tossed his in the air falling behind him on his back. Ryo rolled away to cover some distance. At that moment the white and black stripped feline still hasn't made moved from his position.

"Grahh!" Kiba war cried charging in with is selected bo staff and taking a swing at the new master. Kaizer quickly turned around blocked the hit with his paw then sideswipe kick Kiba across the face. Adding on to his attack, Kaizer preformed the 540 gyro crescent kick, knocking the poor staggered white wolf flat on the ground.

_'Oh Akiba, didn't even had a chance.'_ Faith commented in her thoughts, crossing her spotted arms. Looking down at the beaten wolf, Kaizer shook his head in disappointment in thought that he would've lasted longer than that.

"Zetsumesu Enso!" Ryo roared summoning a black ball electric negative energy within his wide paw from a distance. Ryo also gave Kaizer a devious stare and smirk. Kaizer turned towards him to move, knowing Ryo can only run a straight line to use the sacred technique effectively, unlike Takami's version. When Kaizer was just about shift away, still lying on the ground somewhat still defeated, Kiba unpredictably grabbed Kaizer's ankles holding him down. Kaizer wanted to shake him off until his body suddenly froze up.

_'My body, I can't move.' _Kaizer thought gritting his teeth. Ryo then began chuckling and said, "I'm sure you know it by now. Not only that you can't move thanks to Kiba holding you down, but with the help of my second staged red Kurayami eyes I got you in a trance. A perfect calculated strategy well enough to stop even you. I hope you're ready for this!" Ryo finished rushing toward him with the dark move. For some odd reason Kaizer manage snapped his fingers that went unnoticed by Ryo, but not Kiba who had no strength to shout.

Ryo thrusted the negative ball of energy into Kaizer, manufacturing a loud upsurge sound reminiscent of a thousand birds chirping. As the dark ball of negative energy faded away into nothingness from the dark wolf, Kaizer fell to his knees beside Kiba.

"Okay, that was uncalled for." Monkey commented.

"And brutal." Mantis added.

For once the rest of the five and Po agreed them and was about to hurry in, but Master Shifu refused their actions hold out his hand. "This isn't over yet." he stated.

The supposed ably defeated Kaizer that was on his knees, unexpectedly turn into a puff of smoke. Ryo was momentously surprised of the cause. In seconds he felt a hand on his shoulder and pointy pock on his neck. Kiba looked up on the ground and saw Kaizer still standing, not even hurt at all, pointing his wrist knife to Ryo's neck.

"You lose." Kaizer announced. "Aw man." Knowing Kaizer removed and disengaged his hidden wrist knife away from him, Ryo turned around help Kiba up to his feet. The three then sees Shifu and the others were approaching them.

"That was very well fought Kaizer. I'd take it that you learn the illusion figure from one of the sacred scrolls? I'm not sure I'm familiar with that one." Master Shifu said.

"No, that was one of my basic assassination tactics. It's an afterimage. I'm well aware Ryo's Long and short distance tactics and Kiba's knowledge of battle strategy and having unpredictable schemes." Kaizer clarified.

"Very well, would you be so kind is to tell Ryo and Akiba's weakness' in the fight." Shifu asked. Kaizer nodded at the request.

_'Does he really have to say my full first name?'_ Kiba grumbled.

Kaizer cleared his throat and explained, "Kiba, your first attack wasn't the best choice to go against me, but was very well plan how you knew I was going to defeat you in the first place and chaining my feet to the ground with your hands. Both of you failed to noticed that while I was standing still I made a clone version of myself while you weren't looking at the beginning. Ryo, you knew in order to defeat was to use the Zetsumesu, but I had to be standing still to be hit by it. I'm very well aware that Zetsumesu Enso is an assassin technique, and I know how to get by just about all related assassination moves. Truth is, I could have killed you at any time while you were charging it, since my clone was at play being held down by Kiba. When you finished charging the attack and thought of my defeat, that's when I revealed my wrist knife and pointed it at your neck. That would've been your end and the end of the match." Kaizer explained.

"Total bummer, and I thought we had him this time." Kiba commented.

"That was very wisely explained, Master Kaizer. You will definitely be a great Master being part of the Furious Five, making a total six." Shifu propositioned. The five masters nodded and Po was jumping around excitedly.

"This is so AWESOME, I can't handle it. It's now the Furious Six. Well, I would be the six, but I'm the Dragon Warrior so I don't count, but you do." Po cheered. Kaizer held his paw up to Shifu and the Five and shook his head.

"Sorry, not interested." Kaizer answered. The old grand master was surprised of Master Kaizer refusal. "I appreciate the offer but I work better alone on my own. But that doesn't mean I won't fight alongside you all. I made an oath that I'd protect the valley, and I stand by it." Kaizer explained.

"Well that's fine. I can allow that" Shifu stated. Soon the doors opened up and revealed a brown lion cub and white tigress cub enter through the doors. Layla uncovered yet another smile as she saw the lion cub.

"Good morning Kovu, ready for your training?" Layla announced. Kovu nodded with a hidden frown that went unnoticed by Layla and Takami. "Come on, well do it in the training hall." Takami stated. Kovu nodded silently and walked to the Training Hall with Layla and Takami with Kaila beside him.

**That's the end of this chapter, I hope you liked it. If you don't know, this is about Kovu and his untold returning past. I felt that Kovu (Along with a few other****s) was an out of nowhere character so I dec****ided to make this.**** Also, if you can figure out where I got the weapon Kaizer was using in the match from, (The hidden Wrist Knife) then I'll give you a shout out and a virtual cookie. Until the next chapter, bye. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I don't own KFP, it is only owned by Dreamworks. I do own my OCs such as Takami, Ryo, Skyler, Layla, Kovu and the others. No flames but please leave a comment review below. I love seeing you guys and gals support. Phew, with that out of the way let me roll up my sleeves and get to work. Grab your favorite drink, Sit back in your favorite chair and enjoy the story. ^_^**

**A Lion Cub's Returning Past**

**Ch. 2 **

While on observation Kovu was in a round with his teenage mentor, Takami. Layla and young Kaila was were observing the training. The lion cub hoped that they sparring would take his mind off of his 'nightmare' while concentrating of his elemental training. He was doing pretty well, but seemed off his game. Takami noticed that Kovu wasn't himself today, so he announced that they should take a break.

With that said, Kovu flopped down on the ground panting. Takami walked over and kneel to Kovu's level and asked, "Training's over. Kovu, are you okay? Your not yourself today." Takami commented.

For a moment Kovu was silent, looking down at his crossed legs. Then he finally spoke, "I-I'm fine, really." Kovu said in a low tone. Takami didn't buy that at all. He knew there was something Kovu wasn't telling him, but decided not to meddle.

Takami sighed then said, "Okay. Your free to hang out here for a little while if you want." Kovu nodded and then got back on his feet, lowering his head. He then walked to the exit doors of the Training Room. Kaila watched as Kovu left the room. _'Kovu?'_

Both Layla and Kaila approached Takami and Layla said, "Is Kovu okay?" with slight worry in her voice.

"He says he is, but, I think he keeping something to himself. Can you keep an eye on him?" He asked Takami as her. Layla agreed on doing so saying, "Yeah".

"Thanks, I gotta go into valley. I'll be back in half an hour." Takami stated exiting the room. Layla nodded and stated, "I'll be waiting hun." Kaila too decided that she must move along, and see Kovu another time. So, just like her older brother she headed out of the training room, down the almost endless stairs, and into valley.

**Valley of Peace**

Finally at the bottom of the endless steps, Kaila admirably gazed at the serene sighting of the valley roads of the populated village. She quick awe and was about scroll through, until she was stopped and picked up by the scruff of her neck and in the arms of another striped feline. She looked at the unexpected carrier and it was her older brother Takami, who was now carefully holding her up bridal style in his arms.

"Where do you think your going in such a hurry?" Takami inquired.

"Takami, let go." she said giggling, trying to get out of his hold.

Takami carefully set her down to her feet and placed his hands on his sides. "I just want you to be careful." He expressed. Kaila then saw a butterfly flouting about and tries to catch it in a middle of a pounce with her paws. While in the middle of her pounce Takami thoroughly placed his foot on her tail, canceling her pounce.

"Kaila, are you listening. This village maybe called the The Valley of Peace, but it's full of surprises and almost anybody can enter it. Accidents can happen and your still small. Even in your age you can easily be..." Takami tried but was interrupted by her.

"Hurt or stepped on or even could get lost, I know." She finished.

"That's right, and mom said that you need to be watched at..." Was interrupted again.

"At all times, I know. And if I see any strangers don't talk to them, find someone I actually know. Okay, Okay can I go now, please?" Kaila inquired revealed her white cub fangs with a pleading grin.

"Very funny." Takami said raising an eyebrow. In seconds Tamaki, the eldest of the two, suddenly appeared beside them.

"Mind your brother Short-stuff, He's just looking out for you. I also don't want you going through the outskirts, outside of the village by yourself." Tamaki said.

"Stop teasing her, but Tamaki's right. Kaila I don't want you walking out of the valley by yourself either. More bandits and gangs has been showing up lately, and I don't want you getting involved. Understand?" Takami said awaiting her answer.

"Oh Fine." Kaila answered crossing her arms. Both brother chuckled of her childish mumble arrogance. Takami then rubbed the top of her head then said, "Alright then, go on."

Kaila removed her arms then lite up a smile on her face and ran along. Soon both Skyler and Ryo were coming down and up to them. Takami got closer to them and quickly said, " Can you two put up with each other and keep an eye on my little sister?"

Ryo and Skyler turned towards each other with questionable eyes, almost like they were reading each others mind. With a nod they turned they're eyes back on they're feline friend.

"Yeah no problem. I'm in a good mood anyway." Skyler answered. _'That can change in a hurry, though'_ Ryo thought. _'Why do I had the need to punch Ryo in the face all of the sudden?' _She pondered.

"Thanks you guys, I'm counting on you." Takami said moving on. "I'm off to see Chronos, see you two love birds later." Tamaki said parted ways as well.

"So, you think we can go through the whole day without fighting?" Ryo questioned.

"Nope, we're bound to fight sooner or later. Lets go sniffer." She demanded in joking tone at the end. _'When did I become wiped.'_ Ryo pondered rubbing his his head questionably. He shrugged his shoulders and placed his hands in his pockets and followed behind her.

**And that's the end of this chapter. Sorry if it was shorter then most, but I promise the next will be little longer. Until next time. Please leave a review, they would be very much appreciated. I'll see ****you guys later, bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I don't own KFP, it is only owned by Dreamworks. I do own my OCs such as Takami, Ryo, Skyler, Layla, Kovu and the others. No flames but please leave a comment review below. I love seeing you guys and gals support. Phew, with that out of the way let me roll up my sleeves and get to work. Grab your favorite drink, Sit back in your favorite chair and enjoy the story. ^_^

**A Lion Cub's Returning Past**

**Ch. 3**

On that following day Ryo and Skyler were assigned an easy errand; to keep watch of their best friend's little sister. But that 'easy errand' was going so well as they thought it would. Both canines were running around the valley just to find the white tigress cub somewhere in the village. Now they were arguing while on the lookout.

"I don't believe this, how could you lose her?" Skyler questioned.

"What! Why are you blaming me? We were both watching her." Ryo responded. "Because, aren't you a born tracker?" Skyler exclaimed moving out-of-the-way of a cart.

"If I'm not mistaken, we're both canines!" Ryo exclaimed back jumping over an adult bunny. "But YOU have a stronger sense of smell. I figure you wouldn't lose her. God, Takami is going to be so upset. Come on, pick up the pace!" Skyler demanded.

"Shut up and keep running." Ryo shot back. Both the black furred wolf and the four-foot tall yellow fox proceeded to continue running through the valley.

In another part of town, young Kaila was venturing through the streets. While doing so, she stopped and spotted one Kovu's friends, Thievius Taisuki the raccoon. She saw him on top of fruit shop cart, secretly trying to 'barrow' one of the fruits in the goose's cart vender, reaching them with his hooked-liked golden cane.

He swiped two of them with one swipe and stuffed them in his bushy tail and quickly but quietly jumped down. He then walked around the cart with an innocent face as the goose watched him past by as he scratched his head.

"Tai," Kaila called and waved. Taisuki turned around and was signing her to hurry and come over. Kaila did as he said and Taisuki was motioning her to move along.

"Move along, move along." He repeated as they headed back to the palace in a hurry.

**Jade Palace: Jade Palace Halls**

While walking throughout the halls of the Jade Palace, Kovu was once again thinking about his so-called "dream". He could help but think about his sister. Feeling completely stressed of the nightmarish memory, young Kovu felt that he was about to break down, resting his head on his palms. Looking up and he almost bumps into Tigress.

"Kovu, watch where your going." Tigress exclaimed and was expecting him to say 'excuse me' but got no reply as he was about to walk around her. "Hey, don't walk away without an apology." Tigress ordered.

"Leave me alone." Kovu murmured. "I order you, apologize!" Tigress exclaimed louder reaching his shoulder. Before she could do so, Kovu looked over his shoulder and conjured up and shot a fire-ball from his paws. The small fire shot flew passed Tigress's head by a few inches and she was dumbfounded.

"That was a warning shot. Now I'm going to say it again. Leave. Me. Alone." The lion cub demanded in a low serious tone. Tigress backed off and allowed the brown furred lion cub passed. She felt that she had nothing to prove, but felt somewhat threaten. Unknown to them, new master Kaizer saw the whole fuss undiscovered.

_'What's wrong with him?' _Kaizer questioned hiding behind a pillar.

**(Mountain Pass, Forest)**

Far off into a distant mountain pass a pride of mountain lions laid refuge in a none-populated but safe area. Within the Superior's tent, a tan-colored lioness was lying on a mat meditating in the lotus position. She had charts, maps, weapons, and everything on the walls of the tent. The lioness was wearing a red Chinese kimono jacket and brown pants.

Quietly entering the lead tent, a brown lioness cub with jade green eyes came in and bowed to her. The lioness cub had on a black vest, white belt, and brown pants. The young cub also had a small scar over left eye and has a small notch on her right ear.

"I'm here mother." She announced with a respectful but fearful bow. The adult lioness turned around on her mat to face the girl and lit up a shady smile.

"Kora, my precious little daughter." She began. Young Kora knew that she didn't mean a word she said, except the fact that she was her daughter. "I'm going to ask you a question young one, come sit in front of mommy." She said. Kora walked forward and sat in front of her mother.

"Okay, I'm listening." Kora said.

"How long has it been since you've seen your brother, Kovu?" She questioned. Kora was taken back of all of a sudden Kovu's name was mention.

"In almost a year and a half." Kora answered lowering her head. "What if say, you'll see him again pretty soon?" The lioness hinted.

"What?" Kora questioned.

"I've got info that he's been sighted wandering around a village called the Valley of Peace. This time he won't get away from me. I'll reclaim him as my son, and then I'll claim the village for myself." She justified. Kora softly gasped which went noticed by the adult lioness.

She then continued her explanation "Tomorrow when the morning sun reaches peek, we will continue and enter the Valley of Peace before long. Your no longer sworn of secrecy Kora, I suggest you get ready." Soon another brown furred male lion in his teen year around eighteen entered the tent. He wore a tattered shirt and black pants. His black mane was uncontrollably messy but not bad. He also had blood-red eyes, dark eye shades, and appears lanky.

"Ah Nunka, take Kora to her tent. I have some matters to attend to." She stated then walked out of her tent. Nunka then escorted Kora back to her tent. _'Kovu this, Kovu that, Kovu will be the leader of the pride. he's all she ever talk about, I can be the leader. He's lucky. If we caught him from escaping he would've been killed, wish I had the opportunity to do it myself. Kora's lucky too, all she got was a scar on her eye and 'v' shaped clutched ear as a mercy.'_

Nunka lead Kora to her tent. Standing outside he turned to her and said, "Alright get in you little termite." Kora listened and entered. Nunka then walked to his. The next day was going to be a big day as they journey to the Valley of Peace in search for young Kovu.

**That's all for this chapter, I hope you liked it. Please leave a review and I'll catch you guys later. **


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I don't own KFP, it is only owned by Dreamworks. I do own my OCs such as Takami, Ryo, Skyler, Layla, Kovu and the others. No flames but please leave a comment review below. I love seeing you guys and gals support. Phew, with that out of the way let me roll up my sleeves and get to work. Grab your favorite drink, Sit back in your favorite chair and enjoy the story. ^_^

**A Lion Cub's Returning Past**

**Ch. 4 We are One**

Hating the feeling of being cooped in the Jade Palace, Master Kaizer decided to head down to the Valley and possibly run into Felicity, like every other day. Thanks to her, and a lot of help from Hope and Faith, Kaizer felted like he could open up his "hidden" heart to them.

As he scrolled through the village, many of the villagers were stating hi as he pasted by. After what happen a while back, they seemed to established a new-found respect for the white tiger. Catching his attention, Kaizer locked his eyes on a flower cart.

_'Hmm, Felicity does like flowers. I'll buy her some'_ Kaizer though as he walked over to the cart and examined them cupping his chin.

"You would be the last person I'd expect to be looking at flowers, tiger." A familiar voice stated from behind. Kaizer looked over his shoulder and sees Ligress, with her hands on her hips and a smog grin imprinted on her face.

"Mei?" Kaizer said. Hearing him say her real name, Mei let out a heavy sigh and shook her head. "I told you, I go by Ligress okay." She exclaimed waving her finger in his face. Kaizer boorishly turned his head away from her and her finger with a 'Hemp'.

"What are you doing looking at some flowers anyway?" Ligress questioned. Kaizer turned back to her and said with closed eyes, "Present for a friend."

"That's not like you, usually you have the normal scowl at the world thing going on." Ligress commented, then a lightbulb lite up in her head. "Wait a minute, you like her don't you?!" She figured. Hearing her make her comment, Kaizer snarled quietly.

"I knew you weren't a cold-hearted person. You're a big softy, you like this person, how cute." Ligress teased. Kaizer continued to growl, snatched the flowers from the cart and walked away. Ligress was following behind him. As Kaizer continued to stomp away, he spots Kaila and Taisuki unintentionally exiting the valley.

"What are they up to?" Kaizer pondered.

"Should we...follow them?" Ligress questioned. Kaizer nodded. Just as he was about to make a move, he hears incoming bickering nearby. He then spots Skyler and Ryo exiting the Valley as well.

"They just never stop. If I heard right, Takami wanted those two to watch his sister today. Obviously that request is going down south. Ligress, let's go!" Kaizer said running towards they're direction.

**Bamboo Forest Area**

Within the forest area, The Bear Phoenix Warrior Hope Haruki was spending his off time in mental meditation training with his phoenix spirit motivating him. Hope was in the lotus position concentrating. While doing so, he successfully awakened his Phoenix cloak form. His fur now shined pure gold and his eyes was crimson orange.

**'Congratulations young on****e, you successfully awaken fifty**** percent of my power. Use it wisely Hope.' **Businiao said within Hope's mind.

Hope powered down his aura cloak form then got on his feet. His fur reverted back to light brown and eyes back to bright brown. He dusted off his orange pants and then pumped his arms in the air.

"Yahoo, awesome. Just another fifty percent and I'll be a true Phoenix Warrior. Master Po, Shifu, and Faith are going to be so happy about this. So can't wait to tell them." Hope proclaimed. Then Hope's ear twitched as he heard a sound. He turned around and saw Kaila and Taisuki running along in a distance.

**'Aren't kids not allowed to be wondering the**** forest at this time?'** Businao questioned. Hope shuck his head and said, "No there not. It's way too dangerous." Hope answered.

**'You better follow them then.' **Businiao stated. Hope nodded then ran after them.

**Bamboo Forest Area: With Kaila and Taisuki**

While running through the jaws of the forest, Taisuki pressed on making a run for it, clinging on Kaila wrist. Finally realizing and figuring that she was too far in the forest, Kaila snatched her wrist away from Taisuki. The raccoon stopped as well and turned towards questionably.

"Tai *pants* I'm not supposed to be all the way out here in the forest. And why are we running, that guy wasn't even chasing us?" She exclaimed. Taisuki rubbed the back of his neck and placed his cane through his back belt loop.

"Oh, I guess I got a little carried." Taisuki admitted. "Come on, lets head back before someone sees us." Kaila suggest.

"Too late little girl." A deep voice said from behind. Kaila turned around and saw Heilang and his gang the Lin Kuei wolf gang. Kaila jumped away from him to Taisuki's side and unsheathed her claws. Tai pulled out his cane. The Lin Kuei also pulled out they're Meteor Hammer weapons.

"Whoa, totally wishing Kovu was here right now." Taisuki commented. _'Me and you both'_ Kaila thought.

"Capture them!" Heilang commanded. The Lin Kuei then charged at the kids to seize them. In a blink of a flash Kaizer got in between one of the wolves that was closing in on Kaila, grabbed his arm and tossed him back to his gang making them go tumbling down. Heilang watched as he crew was put down. Soon Ligress appeared went to the kids side.

"Ligress, watch the kids. I got this." Kaizer said unsheathing his blade from his side and pointing it at Heilang. The Lin Kuei picked themselves up and looked up irately at the sword wielding white tiger. Heilang did the same starring furiously at Kaizer.

"You have a lot of nerve, jumping into my business white tiger." Heilang said angrily pulling out is sword and mimic Kaizer, pointing his sword at him. Using his weapon, Heilang bopped Kaizer's sword aside to draw the first swing. Kaizer avoided and connected his sword to Heilang's. Kaizer lifted his leg and pressed his foot on the Wolf leader's stomach pushing him away. Heilang wickedly smiled looking at him.

"Your fast. Do I know you from somewhere?" Heilang questioned.

Again Kaizer raised his sword up to Heilang and said, "Yeah, at the age of thirteen I threaten your life. You were on the top twenty-five most wanted list. A lot of people wanted me to make you dead." Kaizer answered coldly with a similar grin.

"Ah yes, know I remember you. Kaizer Beelzaba. The Demon that most demons fear. You yourself was on that list if I'm not mistaken. What are you doing protecting cubs, that girl can't possibly be your offspring?" Heilang Questioned quickly glancing at the white tigress cub.

"She's not, she's the sister of comrade." Kaizer quickly said then knocked the weapon out Heilang's hand. Heilang then raised his hands up in defeat. Kaizer continued to walk forward pointing his blade at his throat.

"Looks like you win this one. Oh look, your friends came to help you." Heilang said with suspension in his voice. Kaizer looked behind him and sees most of his comrades were coming in. He turned back to face Heilang, who was now a foot away with a smoke-bomb in his hand.

"What, no!" Kaizer shouted trying to reach him. Knowing that they were gone, Kaizer silently swore with gritted teeth, placing his sword away in his sheath behind his back.

"Thank you for saving me." Kaila said gratefully. Kaizer looked at her and nodded. Noticing the ruined picked flowers on the floor, Hope assumed that they were Kaila's. He picked them back up and held them out to her.

"Uh it seems your flowers got ruin Kaila." Hope said. Kaila looked confused while Kaizer was devastated. "Those aren't mine," Kaila assured. Hope was now confused and looked and saw a slightly upset Kaizer.

"Ligress take Taisuki home." Kaizer commanded. "Ryo, Skyler, your coming with me and Kaila back to the village." he added. With that said, Everyone headed back to the entrance of the Valley of Peace. At the doors, were Okami and a very upset Takami. The unhappy tiger glared a very disappointed look at Ryo and Skyler as they walked in.

"What happen?" Okami the white tigress, mother of Takami and Kaila asked worriedly. "I find Kaila running through the bamboo forest with Taisuki without any supervision whatsoever. Also, she was almost captured by the Lin Kuei wolf gang," Kaizer answered. Takami shook his head frustratedly at the wolf and fox's crossing his arms. Okami was now slightly upset of Kaila's actions.

She let out a frustrated sigh and turned towards Takami and said, "Take Kaila with you, I have to get back to work," Okami merely said, heading back to Mr. Ping's shop. "Yes ma'am" Takami settled. Takami then faced Ryo and Skyler who appeared panicky and shaken. He too let out a heavy sigh and said, "Head back to the Palace, I need to have a word with my sister." Takami said in a low tone, turning his head away from them. The two canines did as they were told and ran back to the Jade palace.

"I'm out of here." Kaizer said moving along.

Takami now had his sights on Kaila with a disappointed glare. To cure the awkward vibe, Kaila grinned widely to spark humorous moment, but did not work as Takami kept a stern face.

"What were you thinking. Did I or did I not tell you DO NOT go into the forest alone! You could have been killed today," Takami exclaimed.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean too. Taisuki dragged me along." Kaila stated.

"Oh yeah, and if Taisuki jumped off a mountain or bridge would you do that too?!" Takami questioned. "No, I wouldn't because I'm not stupid." Kaila replied.

"I kinda questioned that answer. Do you know who the Lin Kuei are? Mercenaries, full-fledged assassins who would kill anyone or would stoop so low they would kidnap children for ransom money." Takami continued. Kaila went quiet after that. After that brief argue Takami slightly calmed down. He went to upset to down right worrisome.

"I'm telling you this because I love you Kaila, I don't wanna lose my little sister. If something happened to you I don't know what I'll do. There will be times where can't always be there to watch and protect you, and I have count on you to look out for yourself one day." Takami indicated.

"I know," Kaila uttered.

"Exactly, and you need to be careful. If you want to become a Kung Fu master you need to..." Takami said but was interrupted by her.

"I don't, I've seen what you guys do. It's all work and no fun." Kaila stated. "Heh, I know in some places we get really bad rep, but that's let saying you don't wanna be a tiger. It's in your blood , as I am. We're siblings along side Tamaki. Even everyone else in the palace and some here in the village. We are a family, we are one." Takami expressed.

Kaila was astonished of Takami words, for she never thought of everyone being her family. With that said, one other person crossed her mind. _'Kovu'_

"Come on, lets go to the palace. And don't worry, when mom get back to pick you up I'll talk to her so you won't get grounded. Or at least not in too much trouble." Takami said with a smile. Kaila lifted a small smile as well and the two paced to the Jade Palace. After a brief jog up the stairs, they entered the gates and saw Kovu waiting outside the door.

"Kovu?" Both felines uttered.

"I have something I want to confess, something I want to get off my chest. I wanna tell you tonight, and tell the others tomorrow. " Kovu stated.

"We'll talk in my room, come on Kaila, Kovu." Takami suggested, leading them to his room. So that Kovu could make his announcement to Takami and Kaila.

**That's it for this chapter, the next one be where Kovu tells his past story to the Furious Five, Shifu, and the others. Not much to say but please leave a review. Thank for reading and until the next chapter. Bye! ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I don't own KFP, it is only owned by Dreamworks. I do own my OCs such as Takami, Ryo, Skyler, Layla, Kovu and the others. No flames but please leave a comment review below. I love seeing you guys and gals support. Phew, with that out of the way let me roll up my sleeves and get to work. Grab your favorite drink, Sit back in your favorite chair and enjoy the story. ^_^

PS. The following characters known as; Musaki, Arizona, and Sage are owned by Animationuniverse2005.

**A Lion Cub's Returning Past**

**Ch. 5 Confessions and Promises**

The next day, everyone gathered around the table in the kitchen they set at for the brown lion cub's announcement. Also, some unexpected arrivals joined that day. Musaki Bushido Akio,an eighteen year old panda with a heart of gold with sky blue eyes. Li-Xiao Arizona, a nineteen year old Tibetan gray wolf with hazel eyes. He wore wolf attire and brown pants, stands 5'7. Sage Bushido Akio white wolf, one that use to be raised on the streets, but his now living amount his new family.

Sage scanned the room and saw many familiar faces, seemed to be searching for someone. Taking a longer look he finally found the girl that he considered a real friend, Luna, Ryo's guardian sister. She noticed him and silently mouthed 'hi'. The young wolf returned with a soft smile that he tried to hide, then turned his attention back to the table.

Everyone was awaiting for Kovu to make his announcement. Feeling beyond nervous, he was griping his fist on the table. Sitting beside him on both sides, Takami placed his paw on Kovu shoulder, and Layla rubbed his head for comfort. Feeling a bit better from Takami and Layla's support, he was about to start his confession.

"To start it of, I know some of you noticed that I've been a little upset for the past few days. Well, I'm going to tell you why. I've been having nightmares that I believe are warning visions, visions that I believe will come true, because this isn't the first time this happen." Kovu stated.

"What do you mean?" Mantis asked.

"About a year ago, during the Organization era and me received my _powers, _I believe that not only I was able disrupt Time, bend fire, ice, and lightning, I was able to see visions through sleep. For what T.K told me, he said when he went to find and bring back Ryo, they fought each other. Before all that happen, I had a premonition or vision of Takami and Ryo fighting ruthlessly. And after hearing what happen afterwards, I began to realize that I can 'vision' but only through sleep." Kovu relied.

"Is that what's been bothering this whole time?" Takami figured. "No, I was over that. Besides, you guys became friends again. It's something else." Kovu said.

"Well then what is it then?" Viper inquired. Kovu went silent after that, dropping his head down looking at his lap. At that moment everyone was silent in slight worry, until...

"Who is Kora?" Everyone then bolted their eyes at the orange tiger cub, Borko. He then repeated, "Who is Kora?"

Kovu raised his head back up to see that all eyes were back on him. With a sigh he blinked his eyes a few times and answered, "She's my sister." With that said everyone was speechless, and on top of that this was the first time the lion cub has mentioned her.

"You have a sister, why haven't you said anything?" Crane questioned.

Hearing Crane's question, Kovu tighten his fists on his lap and tightly closed his eyes to hold the tears in.

"Because, I was ashamed. I was weak, I wasn't strong enough. She...she was always emotionally stronger than me, I was feral. But it was because I was feeble and weak, my jerk of an older brother and abusive mother dragged her back. All I did was watch, I hid, I sat there hidden in the bushes when I witness my mother swiped at Kora's left eye and took her back. Only god knows what happened when they got back to the pride. After that I ran as fast as I could, and I ended up here, living with thieves. It was like living the same life all over again, only less violent." Kovu painfully explained shedding tears.

Gathering it all in, Kovu's story pulled a lot of heart-strings, mostly Arizona's, Max's, and Ligress's, because they knew what it was like to have a life much like Kovu's.

"I felt like I had no hope at all. Until I met Takami, if it wasn't for him I'd still be living in doubt and emotionally pain. Taka, thank you." Kovu uttered turning towards and embracing Takami's arm.

"I was happy to help Kovu. Since you told us that your vision do often comes true, we'll without a doubt be by your side to help you if anything happens. That's my promise to you." Takami indicated.

That's our promise too" Po added imply himself and everyone else and they agreed and so did Tigress. "Thank you, all of you," Said Kovu.

"Kovu what did you dream last night, if you had one?" Shifu asked.

"Yeah I did," Kovu said wiping his face. "I foresaw that they were coming here, and that they'll be here soon." He answered.

"Well then, until this problem goes away, I suggest that you have someone with you whenever your outside the palace at all times. Are you okay with that?" Shifu asked.

"That's fine." Kovu answered. "I'd recommend Layla to be your guardian, she already seems to be quite fond of you, so why not her." Arizona suggested.

" Yeah, I agree, Layla is a great choose." Kiba commented.

"I agree as well, my second student would make a marvelous choose of guarding the cub. Beside she is trained by me so she can handle anything." Tigress agreed.

"Then that settles it, Layla, your on guard duty." Takami said to her. The black furred tigress replied with a huff and playfully punched her boyfriend's arm. Musaki, Arizona, and Sage stepped forward and Musaki said, "We decided to slay here at the palace for while so, yeah count on us being here too. By the way, Tigress no competition this time?"

"Don't bet on it, it's going to happen soon or later." Tigress answered crossing her arms. Musaki sweatdropped, but knew that would've have been her answer. "Yeah I saw that coming." he admitted scratching the back of his head. The Five and Po began to laugh at this as it reminded them of the time Musaki used to live with them.

**That's it for now, I hope you liked it. Sorry it took me so long write this, I was totally enjoying the rest of my summer before it ends. Only a few more days now, (Sigh) anyway until the next chapter!**


End file.
